a little reassurance
by entirelyfire
Summary: Korra needs someone to tell her that everything's going to be okay.


**A Little Reassurance**

_disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra_

* * *

Unable to get some good night's sleep, Mako abruptly jumps out of bed. Maybe a walk around outside will relieve his mind.

As he wanders around outside the Air Temple, which Tenzin and the air acolytes so kindly decided to allow him and Bolin to stay at, he runs into a familiar voice.

"Airbend!" With a pause in between, the voice continues. "Airbend! Airbend!"

The voice becomes more angry and frustrated each time the word is repeated. It's as if telling this to herself will force the airbending out of Korra.

"Why can't I do it?" She becomes impatient. Grunting, she smacks the palms of her hand onto her forehead and gradually drags it down her now visibly distraught face. She is just about to plop down on the ground when-

"Who's there?" Startled, she brings herself into a defensive stance, head low with fists up at the intruder.

Coming out of the shadows, Mako throws his hands up, signaling for her to calm down, and after a minute, she does.

"Relax. It's just me."

"What are you doing out here at this time?" Out of curiosity, Korra asks. He looks stressed, she thought. Gently, she lets her guard down.

Shrugging, he replies, "Couldn't sleep. You?"

Sighing, she closes her eyes and responds, "Practicing-or trying to practice my airbending."

"Still nothing?" Sympathetically, Mako takes a few steps forward towards her.

Disappointedly, Korra shakes her head.

"You'll get it, sooner or later, you will. Everything's gonna be fine," he comforts her. As he does this, he finds his hand reaching out to her, as if to caress her sad face. But before anything could happen, he stop himself from letting things get too far. What was he doing? He had to ask himself. After all, Korra is just friend, a pal, the Avatar, and the Avatar had much better things to do, and better people to be with than an ordinary firebender like himself.

His hand abruptly stopped in midair as he sorted this out in his head, and Korra didn't seem to notice. So with a gentle movement, Mako patted her shoulder instead.

Looking away from the ground and back at the firebender, she replied with an unsure smile.

"Thanks. It's just, air isn't my thing. And it's not just that! Everyone expects me to save Republic City from Amon, but how am I going to do that without all four elements on my side. I'm the worst Avatar ever!"

"Korra, stop it," Mako calmly interrupts her as she is venting.  
"Yeah Republic City needs you because you're the Avatar. But you're so much more than that. The city needs you because you're loyal, brave, and selfless. You're an incredible person and Avatar. Someday the city will see that, just like I do."

Taciturn, Korra stares blankly at his face. When she snaps out of this, she just blinks several times at him before she can reply.

"And if you don't believe me," Mako continues as he slowly unwraps the red scarf from his neck. "Take this. It's for good luck. And it's also a reminder for you that I believe that you can save Republic City. And that I believe in you."

He hands her the special scarf in which he had treasured for so long. It had blessed him with luck by helping him survive and protect Bolin in the past. Maybe it could give Korra a little luck with airbending too.

Korra clasps at the scarf and carries it on her arm. She then looks at him gratefully, and her cheeks suddenly turn a rosy shade of pink. Knowing that he really did believe in her gave her the confidence that she needed.

"Thank you, Mako. It means a lot." Korra is still in shock as she shows him gratitude.

Seeing her blush reassures him, for he knows that she believes his sincere words. And he was relieved that he could be honest and that he was able to make her smile.

At this point, he wanted nothing more than just to reach out and to hug her to say goodnight. But once more, he just pats her shoulder in swift movements, once, twice, and before he could reach the third time, he is forced in.

Korra's strong arm grabs his hand and pulls him in for a kiss. And after a few moments pass, she begins to wrap her arms around his neck just before they break away.

Shocked at her own actions, she just blushes and pulls away quickly.

Mako, who was caught off guard, was surprised as well. And like Korra's, his cheeks begin to show a little tint of blush as well.

Breaking the silence, Korra awkwardly comments, "I better get back to practicing now."

Nodding in agreement, Mako fixes the collar of his shirt and turns around. As he walks away to leave her alone, he murmurs a casual "goodnight" to Korra. And once again, the sound of Korra's swift movements in attempt to airbend continues. Simultaneously, they both grin just before Mako descends back into the shadows.


End file.
